A Taste of Jersey
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: A oneshot in which Danno makes McGarrett pay for his comments about New Jersey, and McGarrett ends up actually kind of enjoying it. Danno/Steve friendship; rated T for language


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0, NOR WILL I EVER._**

_A/N: Hi! EAJP here, half of Partners In Fanfic. This is my first H50 fic, something that randomly popped into my head when I should have been doing something else, but instead I was daydreaming. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it, since it was really fun to write =)_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett managed to hurt himself <em>yet again<em> while chasing a suspect, resulting in a trip to the emergency room, a lecture from Danny, a knee brace, another lecture from Danny, and no field work for a week.

Steve thought that no good could come from the week ahead of him. He couldn't go running at night, couldn't go swimming in the morning, couldn't go chasing random criminals and involving himself in car chases in all the hours between, and he had to rely on Danny for rides since he couldn't drive – not even his own truck, let alone the Camaro.

But if Steve had been swimming instead of irritably reading the morning paper, he would have never seen the article in the entertainment section boldly proclaiming one of Steve's greatest (and only) fears: Bon Jovi was coming to Honolulu. In one week.

As soon as Steve read the headline, he closed the section of the paper and hurriedly threw it in the trash, hoping that by putting it out of his sight, Danny might never know about it. Of course that was irrational thought, because there was no way in hell that he could get rid of every newspaper and any other media covering –

Or could he? Right as he began to seriously consider calling the governor and using his already-too-used immunity, his front door burst open and entered the pint-sized Jerseyan (who still didn't know the definition of knock, obviously), already ranting about something that would inevitably lead to another lecture about Steve's 'Neanderthal' tendencies and his hatred of all things pineapple.

As Danny made his way to the kitchen, he heard part of what he was saying. His rant was typical – Steve caught the words 'Evil conspiracy,' and 'heartless moneybag,' which meant that he was talking yet again about his ex-wife's lawyer (because there was no one else on this earth – not even McGarrett himself – whom he would talk about like that). Steve paused at this, because if Bon Jovi was going to be on the same island as Danny in a week, he should running around in circles and flailing his arms like there's no tomorrow. But, he wasn't. Which was odd.

And as Danny entered the kitchen, he made no mention of the concert Steve was sure he would hear about every time Danny wasn't thinking about work or Grace, not even with a tad bit of subtle prodding from Steve ("Read the paper today? Anything interesting?").

And he didn't mention it, not that Saturday, Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. There was no sudden surprise attack McGarrett kept considering might happen. Danny didn't burst into his office fist pumping and yelling, "Got ya! You thought I didn't know? Well I did! New Jersey, New Jersey, New Jersey!" He didn't show up in the morning wearing a Bon Jovi t-shirt and a tie, nor did he corner Steve in the car and force him to use the governor to get backstage passes.

This worried Steve, obviously. When a detective as good as Danny (while Steve may not admit it, he does acknowledge in the dark recesses of his mind that Danny will always be a better detective than him) doesn't seem to notice something as glaring as a _Bon Jovi concert_, there definitely is something wrong.

But Steve didn't dwell on it too long, because they quickly got a case, and if Danny decided to pick that week to be oblivious, well then that was more than fine with him. So, the rest of the week passed, with not a single mention of Bon Jovi – not even a Jersey reference, for once – and the concert began to slip from Steve's mind.

Friday finally came – the day of the concert – and Danny called Steve to see if he wanted to get a drink at the bar they frequented. Steve, who didn't feel like drinking alone anyway, agreed and Danny yet again came to pick him up.

"How's the knee feeling, Superman?" Danny asked as Steve slowly plopped into the Camaro and shut the door.

"I hate this damn brace."

Danny laughed as he backed out of the driveway. "Now you know how I feel."

They drove in silence for awhile until Steve actually took notice of where they were at. He glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye, confused. "Uh, Danny, the bar's the other way."

Danny grinned mischievously at him and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Did I saw we were going to the bar?" He quickly shed his button-down shirt he was wearing to reveal a t-shirt – a Bon Jovi t-shirt.

Steve's eyes widened perceptibly in fear. "No, no…no," he stuttered.

Danny's grin simply widened, "Oh yes. We're going to a Bon. Jovi. Concert."

Steve made a grab for the door handle. "No, Danny, no! Let me out of this goddamn car right now!"

Danny tossed his work shirt behind him and began to drive. "No can do, Super Seal. You want to criticize Bon Jovi? You're going to have to sit through an entire concert. Then we'll see if you're still criticizing him."

"But, my knee..!" Steve sputtered desperately.

"If I can stand, you can stand."

Steve considered crashing the car briefly, but because of his immobilized knee, he couldn't reach the steering wheel.

"This isn't fair!" Steve protested, reverting back into a five year-old he never acted like, even when he was five.

"Neither is the fact that a perp has to take out your knee in order for me to be able to drive my own car."

Steve glared at him. Touché.

Danny looked at him and laughed happily, obviously drunk on Steve's misery. "Just sit back, McGarrett, because it's about to get Jersey up in here. And we have some of the best seats in the house"

Steve groaned. "I swear to God, you're happier when I'm miserable…"

**HAWAII FIVE-0**

Danny was right – they _did_ have some of the best seats of the house. They were in the fourth row, dead center, with a perfect view of the stage. Steve assumed that this was because Danny probably bought the tickets the hour they went on sale however many months ago that was. He was also right about just how much Jersey Steve was surrounded by. He couldn't believe how many people on the island actually liked feeling like they were in New Jersey, but the number was surprisingly large, considering the show was sold out.

But that was Friday, and this was Monday. And with Monday, came Steve's ability to drive himself to work because he finally didn't need the brace. He strolled into work later than usual (thanks to the early morning doctor's appointment), singing under his breath.

_It's my life, it's now or never,_

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm aliiivee._

And he didn't stop singing, until he looked up and saw his three coworkers staring at him – and Danny was grinning like a two legged Cheshire cat.

"What? What's wrong?"

Danny laughed and hopped off the edge of the counter he was sitting on. "You were singing a Bon Jovi song!"

Steve glared at him, suddenly defensive. "No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!" the blond man said, pointing at him for emphasis.

"You were," Kono and Chin agreed right before breezing out of the room and into their offices.

Steve sighed. "So what if I was? Just because the song is catchy doesn't mean I like it!"

"Yes it does. Admit it. You _liked_ the concert," Danny insisted, pacing now (obviously building up to another rant).

Steve held up a hand, "Whatever you say. But I didn't." He walked into his office and refused to acknowledge that he actually did kind of enjoy the music before Danny could say any more.

And even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Steve did enjoy his so called 'taste of Jersey.'

But it was obvious that he did when Danny burst into his office later in the day announcing a Bruce Springsteen concert and offered to buy tickets for the both of them because Steve didn't even hesitate when he said, "Book 'em, Danno."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again): I have no clue if Bruce Springsteen is touring any more, let alone in Hawaii. But, it fit in the story, and I really wanted to write "Book 'em Danno" =) **

**Anyway, like it, love it? Reviews are love and coffee to me =)  
><strong>


End file.
